The New Reign
by Max Knight
Summary: What happened after being awaken 4000years later? A new shadow cast over Luke and his new Jedi Academy. Cross with KoTor and The New Republic.


Disclaimer: Okay now I'm not a real pro at Star Wars but I know I've seen all 6 episodes of the movie and played KotoR 1 of the PC version. With some help here and there from you readers/reviewers I hope I can make this fic a success. A new experimental fic by yours truly.

Special thanks to my friend Jowei for guidance.

Special thanks to George Lucas and KOTOR games.

The characters in the story aren't own by me except...well my SI and OCs XD.

The Timeline starts at the end of KotoR and continues at Return of the Jedi.

-----------

Knights of the Square Table presents....

Another Self-Insert EXP fic by Max Knight.

Star Wars : The New Reign

4000 years before the Galactic Empire was formed... The Sith numbered in the thousands under the leadership of Darth Revan and Darth Malak. After the betrayal of Malak to his master, the Jedi Order brain washed Darth Revan, who was at the brink of death and the journey of the Ebon Hawk and it's crew began as Revan with the help of his friends defeated Malak and saved the Republic.

The Sith's spirit was broken and the Sith Academy at Korriban was in turmoil. Fighting for the title as the new Lord of the Sith, the Siths fought amongst themselves. Some went into hiding, waiting for the right time to strike back and revive the flames of the Sith. One such Sith, Darth Cain and his apprentice Darth Ashan went to the very edge of the Outer Rims, researching a way to improve the battle power of the Sith. Trying to make a similar device as the Star Forge, but with the Jedi Order eliminating the Sith through out the galaxy, The Sith were at the brink of extinction by Revan and his crew.

In order to continue this research, Darth Cain and his apprentice entered Cryo Sleep to hide from the Jedi's search and kill missions. Unfortunately, the time and date settings were damaged when the planet they were on had encountered a massive planetary change. So, the two Siths were kept locked up in eternal slumber until one day...

Slowly the camera zooms down to an orange planet. The surface was rocky and dust clouds swirled around angrily. It takes us deeper underground where we encounter a blast door. Passing through it like a specter we witnessed a huge laboratory and various computers and machines. A low hum could be heard as the camera continues its journey. The hum grew louder as the speed of the zooming accelerates. Suddenly it stopped at two CryoPods. Inside we could barely make out two sleeping individuals, both still deep asleep in the Cryo chambers that had been their prison for thousands of years.

--------

Darkness...Clashing of lightsabers...The Force...Space...Cold...unexpected...unforgiving...the dark side...hatred...fear...suffering...

The screams of a thousand souls...the lure of the dark side...power...anger...love...mercy...greed...passion...

Two eyes watching from afar...two shadows looming over Coruscant. The shadows multiplied. Two becoming four. The shadow started eating away the light...The light resisted bravely...slowly it fades...fades...

*Massive Explosion*

Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala of Naboo woke up with cold sweat running freely down his back as he sat up straight in his bed. "Was that a vision ?", His thoughts were all messed up after the battle with Darth Vader, whom he found out was his own father ! Why didn't Master Yoda told him? Or even Obi-Wan? Is there some kind of conspiracy going on?

" Luke, we're here." the voice belonged to Princess Leia Organa, the last survivor of the royal bloodline of Alderaan. She didn't know it but she felt a connection with Luke, maybe she was paranoid...but since the last encounter and separation with Han Solo, the owner of the fastest spaceship in the galaxy ( or so he claimed) and best friend of the Wookie Chewbecca, she had admitted her feelings to him. Imagine a Princess and a smuggler. Well the Force works in mysterious ways they say.

" Send 3-PO and R2, commence the plan."

They were going to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt and it took them a day or two to form this so called perfect plan. Luke had trained with Yoda and is now more refined a Jedi than before. He had learned his lesson and trusts the force. He proceeded to change into his black Jedi robe and prepare for the next step of the plan, for he knew that the Hutt would ignore the 'message' in R2-D2.

--------

Light...Thunderstorms...The Force...An Orange Planet...humid...danger...enemies...the Balance to the force...calm...peace...harmony...

The forgiveness...the path of the light...chaos? Knowledge...serenity...

The sound of a lightsaber...the one who will bring balance...what is The Force? Is there such a thing as a true Sith ? Is there such a thing as the Perfect Jedi? Why can't we have Balance? Why must we choose? Shadow growing...devouring the light...it resisted...but in the end the light broke free of the shadows...bright...

A hissing sound could be heard as the first CryoPod released it's gas and pressure. The cold air filled the room and a green light signaled the individual inside the pod was free at last. Free after sleeping in the pod for over 4000 years.

Minutes passed and finally the occupant opened its eyes. A grunt was heard as the said occupant tried to climb out of the place it had been staying for the pass 40 centuries. The figure wore black fitting clothes and soft padded shoes. It appears to be female as a few locks of shoulder length hair draped down her head. She tried to stand as her muscles haven't been used for so long. She felt confused and disoriented, you would too if you haven't eat anything for 4000 years.

She tried to talk but instead croaked, as her dry throat hasn't touched any source of liquid. Surprised at her situation she headed to the med bay and activated the restoration procedures. She went into sleep again as the machine hummed to life and started to reconstruct her muscles and check for any damage to her body.

An hour later she woke up. This time more refreshed as the nutrients and supplements injected to her starts to take effect. She could feel her body and memories started to come back to her as she began to walk on her two feet. Her face showed puzzlement and confusion, something she hates as she was trained to be prepared. She hated not knowing what's going on and not being in control.

" C...Computer, state status of entire Base structure." finally able to find her voice, she was startled by the unfamiliarity. She stretched as the computer started to gather data on the lost time she was still in CryoSleep. Her eyes shifted to her lightsabers on the display workbench.

" The most welcoming sight..." she grinned and let the force flow through her body, she reached out for the lightsabers and tried to summon her weapons to her hands. The two lightsabers, designed and created by her, first vibrated and then as though an invisible string was hooked to it, flew to her hands.

Attached safely on her belt the said person shifted her gaze to the computer screen and was for the second time that day, shocked.

" Date : Republic Year 19034. Life Support Systems Online and Functioning. Welcome back Darth Ashan.", the screen flickered and the person was shown a more detailed status of the base.

" F...four-thousand years...this must be a mistake."

" Negative : Date check is confirmed to be 100% accurate." droned the computer.

" But...I thought Master Cain set it to only 100 years..." she said in a calm voice, she wasn't one to panic.

" Acknowledgement : Correct, however at one point of Cryo Mode, Base had endured minor damage that changed the time settings for the CryoPod. The cause of this is unknown."

" What about Master Cain ? Why isn't he up yet ? " asked the figure.

" Statement : CryoPod number 1 is still in CryoSleep, would you like to awaken him ?"

" Of course, awaken him immediately."

" Acknowledge : Began deactivating CryoPod number 1."

Another hour later, the two Siths, Master and Apprentice discussed about their current situation.

" This is most...unfortunate. I do not sense any Sith around...nor do I sense any Jedi. However...wait...yes...I can barely sense them. I sense great darkness near the core world. It is the greatest I've ever felt since the reign of Darth Revan, so the Sith has a new Sith Lord to govern them. Interesting." the Sith Master, Darth Cain was a tall man in his late forties, he had lean muscles and was already alert and downloading the current status of the base.

" Master, are we going to join this new Sith Lord ? " asked his apprentice.

" We shall see if he or she is fitting to lead us. At the current situation, we are unable to venture out. Not being able to sense the Jedi doesn't mean that there aren't any. There are ways to hide from the Force...we have been doing that since we stepped into that accursed Cryopod. No, we must reorganize ourselves...and we have much to learn of this new era. Computer, prepare the training room."

" Request Granted, training room activated."

Darth Cain and his apprentice entered the training room and both started to meditate. The dark side is strong on this planet. That's why they chose it to make their base, it is uninhabited because of it's harsh surface, however, because of it's caves rich with natural resources and minerals...including certain crystals. The Republic and certain mining corps had began their mining. It was an incident from the mining corps that caused the tremor and that damaged the CryoPods.

The Training room was surprisingly undamaged. It was build to withstand blaster shots from the training droids and small explosions. Perfect place to hone one's skills and release some stress.

" Master, what would we do after this? " asked Darth Ashan as she sliced a battle droid with her lightsaber. She had one in each hand, a longer one on the right and a short one in her left. Both letting off a bright crimson glow, symbolizing the Sith.

" We shall leave this place. We need information. Then we find out who is the new Sith Lord." He turned to his apprentice and continued, " But first, we must finish your lesson..."

Darth Ashan grinned at her master, " I shall obey your orders master."

------------

Luke felt a weird vibe. After rescuing Han from the Hutts, he flew straight to Dagobah in search of Master Yoda, one of the last surviving Jedi masters from the Old Republic. The little alien had taught him how to built his own lightsaber and several forms of discipline, however he felt as though there was something that he needs to know. Something left out...something there that he couldn't grasp. It was confusing and he was afraid that this would lead to his dismay. Yoda stated that the Jedi must show no fear, for it is the beginning path to the dark side. He had nearly fallen to it and will not fail again.

The Empire must be stopped, but first he must continue his training with the old Jedi Master. Imagine the shock he received when he found out that he had nothing left to learn.

It isn't fair. It just isn't. He felt anger that no one told him about his father, he felt a slight betrayal from his masters, Obi-Wan and Yoda. But he accepted their excuse. However he won't accept the fact that Anakin Skywalker is dead. He will bring his father back. No matter what the cost. Even at the cost of his life.

------------

" Master, what do you mean by changing the rules ? We have followed the rule of the Sith forever and why change now? ", asked Ashan as she ate her ration for the day. The food tasted bad, but Siths don't complain.

" I understand your doubt. We are at our current state because of the rule Darth Bane had made. It was meant to control and maintain the Sith, but in this case, imagine what will happen. If you killed me..." he stared at his apprentice and noticed her frown, "You would be the master, but as you grow, you will need an apprentice. Your apprentice will then kill you to gain mastership. The cycle continues...in the end there will be only two. The Sith will not be able to spread. "

" I...I didn't think that we could just change the rules like that."

" Rules were meant to be broken apprentice. Remember that, so are promises. Kill me if you can but remember, the Sith shall rise again to dominate the galaxy. We live not only to serve the force, but to spread the power of the Sith. "

" Yes Master."

-------------

The Battle of Endor, as it was called ended with the destruction of the Death Star and the death of the most powerful Jedi ever since the rise of the Galactic Empire. Darth Vader had killed his master Darth Sidious aka Emperor Palpatine and returned to the Light Side. His son, being one of the first Jedi ever to convert a Sith Lord after so many years, had accomplished the impossible. It was short lived but Anakin was glad that he was back to the light side and reunited with his son.

The Rebel Alliance celebrated the victory of the fall of the Empire on Endor, everything seems right. Everything was calm. Luke smiled at the Spirits of Yoda, Obi-Wan and his Father Anakin Skywalker. However deep inside, he felt that the story was just beginning.

There were much to do. At the fall of the Galactic Empire, a new Republic was formed. Lead by Princess Leia Organa, the senate was reborn once again and the new Republic started to rebuild what was destroyed and eliminates any other Imperial troops left behind. Luke had decided to build a Jedi Academy of his own on Yavin IV and had started to search for Force Sensitive pupils across the galaxy. He knew that once again, the galaxy will need it's guardians to defend against any new threats that would present itself.

--------------

" You are ready Lady Ashan, you are apprentice no more. You are now a true Sith. There is nothing you can learn from me besides the experience and alchemy that you may find in the Sith Holocrons. I have the data pads at the shelves. Though I am not fond of certain things, you however may find them somewhat enlightening. It is time for you to seek out an apprentice of your own." with that Darth Cain turned to continue his research. Ashan frowned, is that it ? She felt that there was something more for her to learn. Yet...if she admits that, she would have to continue under her former master.

" Lord Cain, what would you do in the mean time ? " asked Ashan.

" What else ? I will seek out another apprentice, one that would continue my research." he smirked at his student's puzzled look and replied, " You are not interested in Sith Alchemy. You are well versed in all saber forms and the knowledge of the Force...maybe even more so than me but the experience in Sith Alchemy shall be forever lost. Indeed you have even surpassed my powers yet you lack experience against a Jedi. Go, leave this place and venture to the Core worlds but beware of the Jedi. I felt the loss of the Sith Lord, I assume that it is the work of the Jedi Master that defeated the Sith Lord...yet, I also felt a Dark Jedi being turned to the Light...for someone of that caliber, this Jedi master can be formidable. Take caution Lady Ashan."

It was the final farewell from her master. She is now a Sith Lord herself. She headed to the storage room and took out some equipment including some extra robes and clothes. She went to the weapons shelf and took a Sith pistol and two saber crystals. With that she went out to the launch pad, bidding a silent farewell to her master she took off in an old but till functioning Sith Infiltrator.

Destination...Tatooine.

She knew she needed some updated information and Tatooine was one of few places where the republic has no power or any occupation on it. At least that's what it was 4000 years ago, but the force tells her that it was still the same.

Anchorhead, yet still the only spaceport in Tatooine. As she landed she paid the docking fee and headed straight to the bar, luckily they still used republic credits all these years.

" I'm looking for someone who has hidden or underground information to the recent change of events all these years." stated the new Sith lord. She was still at her prime. The man sitting beside her leered at her shapely body, though covered in black robes, he could make out her curves under it. He soon found out that air is like sex, you don't mind it until you ain't getting any. He coughed and wheezed as he was denied the ability to suck in another mouth of air.

His friends started to panic at this but they could only watch as he fell down and had a few jerks from his body. After a few spasms he laid there still, eyes wide open in shock. Everyone scattered, not wanting to get into trouble. Ever since the news of the death of Jabba the Hutt by the hands of a Jedi Master, people started to be aware of strange incidents.

" As I was saying, who shall I seek ? "

" Urgh...go talk to Zabin, he's under the employment of Gangar the Hutt, the new er...boss in Tatooine. " the bartender was kind enough to give her an answer. She headed out the bar after asking on where and how to find Zabin.

It turns out Zabin was a Zabrak. He was about 1.73 meters tall and had two blasters on his belt. He had the looks and the body of a bounty hunter instead of an informant.

" Zabin I presume ? "

The Zabrak turned and stared at the new comer, he felt a vibe from her, it was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" I am Zabin, what can I do for you miss ? " his voice silky and smooth, a complete contrast to his exterior.

" I'm new here, I am told that you have certain information that I need."

" Well that depends on what you want to know." he grinned; maybe she's another agent or a bounty hunter.

" Everything, I want to know what happen since this...Empire started until recent events."

The Zabrak was unprepared for this though, " Heh, you've come to the wrong place lady, I'm not a historian. However if you want to know the latest bounty I can tell you for a small cut." this human must be nuts to ask such a question.

" No, I only want to get answers to my question."

" Well, like I said, I'm not a historian, go ask someone else why doncha, stop wasting my time." he was about to turn and leave until he heard the familiar shifting of clothes and the reaching of a blaster pistol.

" Kill me and you won't get out here alive." he quickly stated.

" Well, I wouldn't kill if you just tell me what I wanted to know...or I can do something else." with that said she reached out with the force and entered his mind. She ripped out all the information from his head and both stayed still for a few minutes.

The Zabrak finally fainted from the strain and went limp. Ashan opened her eyes and smirked, " Well that was interesting, so the Jedi killed the Hutt, I shall look forward to meeting him." with that she left the small cabin of Zabin.

She also learned of the recent change in power. The so-called New Republic was formed in place of the Galactic Empire and members of the Senate were also being tested for their loyalty and clear background or any ties made with Palpatine. They can't risk the same thing happening again.

Her mind was filled with what the Zabrak knew and that included certain bounties that needed collecting. That could provide her with some credits as she search for her new apprentice. A spike of the force caused her to pause in her steps.

" Now that didn't take long." she muttered darkly. The Sith went to her ship and took out her Sith land Speeder and headed out to the Dune Sea of Tatooine, her new apprentice awaits her.

(TBC…?)

--------

(A\N : Okay peeps, my new attempt at another SI fic. Just trying something new ya know ? It all started when my friend borrowed me KotoR. I like the characters Jolee and HK-47, they're one of the best chars in the game. Carth's a whining guy and Canderous is so…cool. Anyway, I enjoyed killing some of the good guys. Like, Mission, Zaalbar (He gets on my nerves) and even Jolee. Why can't I kill Carth I don't know but I really would like to end his life.

Right enough of my ratings. Review if you like it, flame it if you hate it. Give some comments here and there.)


End file.
